


The Magic Show

by jacquelee



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 09:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2224374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stef comes home one day to see her house overrun by little witches and wizards. Flashback fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Magic Show

Stef came home from work and got nearly overrun by excited kids. Not that she wasn’t used to that, but in this case, it was a little different, because they all seemed to wear something loosely resembling bedsheets and some sort of hats. 

“Mommy, look, we are wizards.”  
“They’re wizards, I’m a witch.”  
“It’s magic, it’s really cool.”  
“Come and see!” 

Stef just let the merry band of wizards and witches drag her into the living room where the couch and the table were cluttered with stuff that seemed to have come right out of a magician’s hat. There were wands, ropes, a hat, even a stuffed rabbit. 

Ignoring the little rascals for a few seconds and turning to her spouse, who just sat on the couch, beaming, Stef raised an eyebrow questioningly. 

“Please tell me we did not buy all this stuff.” 

Lena laughed out loud and moved off the couch and in to embrace her partner. 

“No, we haven’t, they loaned it from Tina. You know, Mariana's friend from school.” 

Turning to look at the excited kids who had resumed fussing around with the magic stuff, she continued: 

“But I do foresee that we will have some very magical Christmas wish lists this year.” 

Both of them laughed and settled into the couch together to watch the show.


End file.
